


I will not buy a car that looks this happy!

by katemiller



Series: Isn't She Beautiful? [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>astroboating said: Hi! Congrats on your 900 followers! Love your fics. Could you do a Sherlolly story with the prompt word 'car'? I hope you enjoy your days off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will not buy a car that looks this happy!

“No!” Sherlock shook his head furiously. “Oh no! Molly, I will not buy a car that looks this…happy!”

“It’s bright and sunny.” Molly beamed up at him. “I think it’s great!”

“But Molly, yellow? Really?” He squinted in disgust at the car. “I will NOT pick up Mina from playschool in this!”

“It has black accents!” She pointed to the black paint lines on the doors.

“It’s awful!”

“Mina will love it!” She ran her hand over the door handle in admiration.

“She’s three!” He pulled at his hair in frustration.

“Well, I love it!” Molly slid her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest. “And besides, we talked about this, we really need a reliable vehicle.”

He sighed and (reluctantly) wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s too cheery…I can’t be seen in this car.”

“Well, it’s available and in our price range.”

“Moolllyyy!” He whined.

“Plus, it reminds me of a bumblebee.” She turned around smugly and waited for his reply.

 

 “I get to drive it first.”


End file.
